


Paranoia

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [52]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Magic, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Original Character(s), Paparazzi, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Press and Tabloids, Shock, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Ironman spotted among the angels...Peter glared at the title as he huffed before keeping his hoodie up, fucking press hasn't died down after that bullshit. Nah, not fucking 'Assholes take entire school group hostage' nah, just Ironman and angels... “Hey,” he jumped at Preston's nudge, “Keepin' it low profile, I can understand that.”“How's everyone else holding up?”“They've left them alone, for the most part. Guess a quick and dirty way to get away from the pap is taking off.”Peter snorted, “Yeah, worked for Stark from what I can remember.”“So, is Ironman coming back?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 66





	Paranoia

**Ironman spotted among the angels _..._**

Peter glared at the title as he huffed before keeping his hoodie up, fucking press hasn't died down after that bullshit. Nah, not fucking 'Assholes take entire school group hostage' nah, just Ironman and angels... “Hey,” he jumped at Preston's nudge, “Keepin' it low profile, I can understand that.”

“How's everyone else holding up?”

“They've left them alone, for the most part. Guess a quick and dirty way to get away from the pap is taking off.”

Peter snorted, “Yeah, worked for Stark from what I can remember.”

“So, is Ironman coming back?”

“Hell no, that was a one time show. I needed something to protect myself, it was a design already in the system and able to be activated. Sorry, I'm not Ironman. It was just a suit of armor.”

“How's your dad holding up?”

Peter snorted, “He's, tense, but Foggy hasn't stopped ribbing me about seeing angels too so there is that.”

“Oh? Dad have an experience?”

Peter winced, “It's, complicated. He did lose his sight when he was a little kid. So,” he shrugged as Preston nodded and dropped it, rough time for everyone on both sides then.

“The school bill you for the roof?”

Peter snorted, “Surprisingly, Pepper hasn't screeched at me about it, so either no or she saw it as a misc expense.”

“Mr. Murdock,” Peter growled as Preston pulled him out of the open at the call from one of the paparazzi that had been wondering the campus.

“Go, run, save yourself,” Preston was chuckling as he shoved him through a door before his head tilted upward and he shrugged toward the press rushing toward him before they looked up too, “Sorry, just missed him.”

Peter was busy rushing down the hall, cursing up a storm, “I want to squash those rumors, dammit Press!”

He jumped when his phone alerted of a message in the coalition group chat, 'Next meeting bring your campus ID, no one enters without it,' paranoia for the win or just trying to stave off any pap trying to get a glimpse of him he wasn't sure but, fuck it, that worked for him.

When he turned the corner he was so fucking jumpy and inside his own head, his hands twisted and swung the moment he turned the corner and someone was there, “Oh, I'm sorry.”

Peter took a deep breath and dropped the shield, “Jesus, Blaze. Scared the hell outa me.”

“I scared you?” Peter winced and stepped back as the steam that had risen up around her dissipated. “I thought you weren't a Mutant.”

“I'm not, it's, fuck. It's not a Mutation. It's-”

“You really were shook up weren't you? Musta been up all weekend making that thing, whatever it is. Kinda looks like a hologram but, it's real isn't it?”

Peter sighed and nodded, “Yeah, it's it's a shield.”

“Ah, yeah, one of those woulda been helpful the other day.”

Peter couldn't stop laughing as he finally felt the panic loosen in his chest, “Yeah, I just, it's been a long year.”

“Come on, don't we got chem together?”

“Yeah, right, I shifted class time and didn't realize you had the same Chem class. Yeah, let's go.”

“Deep breath, Murdock, from what the papers are saying you're on the side of angels.”

“Oh fuck off, Blaze.” He was still chuckled about it though.

-

Peter was still tense, he kept ducking cameras all week. He damn near missed a test which fuck that prof for giving one the week of this bullshit but it was still within his right so he wasn't too pissed about that. But when he started heading toward the new hall for their weekly meeting he was glaring at the cameras. “If you're not a student of this campus, you are not welcome here,” was all he could say as they caught sight of him and rushed him. “This is a student coalition for Mutant and Mutant Allies, not your press conference.”

He swung his eyes away from the flashes and the voices before reaching out and covering one of the lenses, “I am not Tony Stark, I am _not_ Ironman. You lot need to get your collective shit together and stop focusing on the past. A group of people took an entire room full of students as hostages and you assholes only pin point the one fact. You spotted Ironman. Well guess what, it wasn't Ironman, it was a personal protection device that happened to have the schematic on it for a full suit of armor in case of explosions detected. So, congratulations on making a bunch of young people's lives hell and chasing your tails all fucking week. Have a nice life.”

“Mr. Murdock-”

“FRIDAY, alert Happy of the situation, no one enters without verifying enrollment.”

“Alerted.”

Peter glared when his phone went off, “I really got to work on a Saturday?”

“I'm pulling rank, Happy, I need security on campus, asap, get these flashbugs outa here. I have people whose status is under threat by them.”

“Alright, alright, I'm on the way.”

“Good,” Peter shoved through the mob and squeezed through the door before glaring at the world when not even a quarter of their normal turn out was there. “Wanted me President, huh?”

“Hey, some folks are just, a little shook up still. It's to be expected.”

“So, you gonna show off you new gadgets or what?”

Peter blinked before shaking his head, “No, sorry. Okay, um, we were going to discuss something what was it?”

“Well, last week your dad was gonna talk to us about Mutant Rights and Laws. But that got shot to shit.”

“Yeah,” Peter blinked and then smirked when he heard Happy's voice on the other side of the door warning the press to fuck off or else, in nicer words at least. “Um, I'm honestly pulling a blank. This, just, doesn't seem like a safe space anymore.”

“We'll have a downtime day. Anyone need help in courses?”

“My Psych courses got canceled this week,” Peter blinked at the shrugs, “They were in that building...”

“Which Psych?”

“Xavier's 203.”

“Ah, I can help with some of that. How far in are you?”

Peter sighed as he settled into one of the seats, at least students were taking care of students. “Hey,” he blinked and smiled at Preston nudging in next to him. “We got this...”

“With the press focusing on Ironman, does anyone even know why they took a bunch of people hostage? I mean, I thought it was an anti-Mutant thing, but the moment they had me they viewed it as a payday, so- I'm not sure why they did it now. I don't want to give them a giant fucking group of just, victims if they try it again.”

“Remember what you said a long time back, about warning us. About how protecting ourselves could look bad? I think we all just got that wedged into our skulls because we all just froze up. Hunkered down... It was like, the entire room ran into that moment of finding out we're different and just panic clamping down on everything we had.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, um. Hey, um, anyone want to start on self defense courses? I can, um, show you some of the basics.”

“Yeah,” a small group jumped up to head toward him.

“Alright, um, just, be careful about it okay? But, I can um, show at least some basics. Biggest thing you gotta remember is, stay calm. You can't let yourself get panicked, and you gotta keep alert. Tunnel vision will get you nowhere.” Peter stood up and headed toward an open area. “Alright, we're going to start with basic responses-”


End file.
